


Super Magical Girl Usami

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Danganronpa Fan Month 2016 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: A great idea for a first date: make a Kaizo Mario ROM hack and have your boyfriend play it.





	Super Magical Girl Usami

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr on July 12, 2016, for Danganronpa Fan Month 2016.

Makoto groaned as Usami fell into the pit for the 87th time. “That’s where I died last time!”

“You’re getting the hang of it though!” Chihiro said, beaming. “I believe in you, Makoto. You can do it!”

“Eh, I think even I have my limits, Chihiro.” With an apologetic smile, Makoto handed the controller over to his boyfriend. “I still haven’t gotten past the first level yet. I’m not cut out for this type of Mario ROM hacks.”

“And here I thought you were an optimist,” Chihiro joked.

“That was before I played Super Magical Girl Usami,” Makoto said with a laugh. “I never thought you could be so brutal.”

Chihiro frowned, but Makoto’s smile assured him that what he said was a compliment rather than an insult.

“Alright, then.” Chihiro faced the screen and held the controller confidently. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

Makoto watched in awe as Chihiro flew threw the stage in one go without making a single mistake.

“How did you even  _do_  that?” he asked.

“Well, I  _did_  make the hack,” Chihiro admitted.

“Still, though! That was amazing!”

Chihiro blushed and turned to face the floor. “I-it’s really not that… that big of a deal for a p-programming prodigy, y’know?”

Makoto brought an arm around Chihiro and held him close. “Hey, now. It’s good that you’re modest and all, but you shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re really cool and super talented, Chihiro. Don’t ever forget that.”

Though still doubtful of that, Chihiro accepted the compliment and hugged his boyfriend back. “Heh… Hey, thanks for playing my hack, Makoto.” He looked into Makoto’s eyes for a moment, and he turned away and frowned. “S-sorry this wasn’t much of a f-first date. I’m just not good at being in p-public spaces…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Makoto said with a smile. “I’m having a lot of fun just being here with you.”

Chihiro bashfully smiled back and handed Makoto the controller again. “Want to give the next level a try?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this fic... I actually did both of them for that week! Slice of Life and First Date.


End file.
